MeganVampires
by twilightHarryPotterlover
Summary: A story about a orphan girl called Megan. Who has lost everyone, who shes ever cared about, then a young couple wants to adopted her. what will she do and what happens when this family's Secret could kill her or help her fall in love?
1. My old life

For the first few weeks, a couple would come every day to the orphanage. But after the first few weeks they only came once, twice a week. It was clear none of the couples wanted a girl like me. My dad had never been a part of my life. He had left when my mum told him, she was pregnant. And well, my mum used to be the nicest happiest person you could meet. Up until about 6 months ago when she went out camping like she always did on her weekends. I didn't go that time. I had some silly and now pointless project due for school on the coming Monday. I stayed home and for the first time ever mum didn't come home. After about a month of looking for her, the police found her body. They said she had most likely been killed by some kind of bear. I knew my mum would have come home if she could have. I had dealt with my mum's death before they had found her body. But then the real news hit me. Something I hadn't thought about.

I was an orphan. I would have to live in an orphanage until a couple adopted me. But it had been 6 months since my mum's body was found and 5 months of that I have been in this orphanage. The couples had stopped coming to see if they would like to look after me but I didn't care anymore. I knew now my only way out was to wait until my 18th birthday. Then I was legally an adult and could live without anyone's help.

Today, I had an interview with a young new couple, who were new to using this adoption service. I had stopped trying to remember their names. It's not like they bother to remember my name anyway and there is only one of me. I was told I should still dress well for the new couples that came through the orphanage looking for a child to look after. Mary, the lady who ran this orphanage had given me the couple's folder. It still sat on the table next to my bed where she had put it down. I had just 1 hour before they arrived not that it really mattered. I pulled open my cupboard throwing on the first goodish pair of clothed that came into view. The clothes were me, a plan black top that if worn with jewellery would be a very nice top and my old jeans. They had a rip or two in them from me falling over time and time again but that was me everything I had ever cared about had been taken away from me. It was like someone thought it would be fun to see how far they could push someone before they fell apart? How many people they could lose before they give up?


	2. The new couple

I looked at the folder from my bed, with only 45 minutes till they arrived. I got up, getting the folder, reading it over once. They were a very young couple. The file said the young man was 25 and his name was Andrew. And his wife's name was Peneloey and she was younger than he was, 23. Most young couples wanted a child 2, 3 tops to raise as their own. Not a girl 16 turning 17 soon. The young man was doctor and his wife an artist. It didn't say much about the couple other than their name, age, Job. I read it over again, so I had something to talk to the young couple about. 10 minutes to go, I walked down to the office. Mary stood outside the door to a small room. I handed her the folder. Then I walked into the room to wait for Mary to talk with the couple before they met me. In the little room there were 3 chairs. 1 was a two sitter for the couple and the other 2 were singles for me and Mary. I had done this so many times I didn't care. I sat in silent's, listening to the muffled voices of the young couple and Mary outside in the office. Then there was silent's.

Mary opened the door, walking in with the young couple. Peneloey, the wife was beautiful but short standing next to her husband. Her hair sat perfectly in long blond ringlets down to her shoulders. She had a pair of big black sunglasses on her head. She wore a long tight satin black dress going down to her ankles with a pair of red high hells. The red heels looked out of place with her dress but matched the beautiful necklets she had hanging around her neck. The necklets had a sliver eye and chain with a beautiful red ruby for the pupil of the eye. Her husband, the doctor was wearing a white shirt with a light blue tie and a pair of sunglasses in his shirt pocket. It looked like he had come straight from or was going to the hospital. He had his stefascope around his neck and his name tag clipped to his pocket. And it read specializing in all areas. It also had a recent picture of him. The young couple smiled at me, sitting down on the chair opposite me. They sat holding hands, still smiling ever after seeing me. Most of the other couples after seeing me changed their minds and decided they wanted a younger child. They looked like they should be in a movie or at a party not at an orphanage by what they were wearing.

Mary cleared her throat. "Megan, this is Dr. Andrew Fraser and his wife Mrs. Peneloey Fraser," said Mary. Peneloey smiled. Her smile was as beautiful as the rest of her body. "It's nice to meet you sweetheart, you can call me Penny" said Penny lightly. We talked for about 10 minutes, and then informed us that he had to go back to the hospital. And then Penny whispered something into 's ear with a mutter. Then spoke to Mary "Mary. I must return to the hospital. But we were wondering, what Miss. Megan is doing this weekend? Would she like to come visit us at our home," asked . Tho the question should have been asked to me not Mary. Mary knew I had very little to do after my mum died. I didn't talk too many of my friends anymore. The only one who bothered to stay around after was Spencer. He is my boyfriend. But before I could hear what Mary said back, Penny asked me "Sweetheart, would you like to come stay with us and see if you like it?" The question caught me off guard. I sat there for a second or two not knowing what to say.

"Umm… Sure, ok," I said mattering under my breath. "Good," said Penny with a big smile on her face! "We will meet you at the airport tomorrow night" said Penny standing up hugging me and walking to the door. pattered me on the shoulder and took his wife's hand and walked her out the door saying goodbye as they left with Mary, to fill out some paperwork. I sat there for, I don't know how long, thinking about what had just happened. This young couple, the loveliest people I had ever met, wanted me. Why me? There is nothing special about me. They wanted me to come stay with them for a while. Do I really want to go to their house? They look too posh and rick to want someone like me. I guess, I want to get out of here, met new people, make new friends. But they don't look like my type of people. I mean, that lady's clothes would have been expensive. All my clothes put together could maybe buy the buckle on one of her high heels. I think, they would have maids and they house would be clean from top to bottom not a thing out of place. But would that really be so bad, I mean having someone clean the house and buy me expensive clothes. I would just stay with them and live my own life, keep out of their life, I guess. I think they would be a nice family to live with, let's see how it goes tomorrow. See if they even like me I thought with a sigh.


	3. Scott

The plane trip wasn't as long as I thought it would be. They met me as I got off the plane. Penny was wearing a black skirt with a white lace shirt. She was still wearing her eye ruby necklets around her neck. It seemed to be the centre of all her outfits. was out of his uniform. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a black jacket and scarf slung around his neck. He had his arm over Penny. His hair looked like it had just combed back even though there was a strong wind outside that night. The car trip was short because (not that I was looking at the speed) was going way too fast.

We drove down a long drive way 20 minutes out of town, I would guess. The house was a mansion standing alone in a forest. It looked new, like it should be it the city belonging to a movie star. Penny lead me straight to my room. It was upstairs the last room on the second hallway. There were two hallways running from the stair case, one had a bedroom (which I didn't know how owned), Andrew and Penny's bedroom, Andrew's office, another bedroom and Penny's Art room. The other hallway had a bathroom, another bedroom and my room at the very end. On the door to my room was a pluck, in gold letter's was written "Megan's Room." I look at my door which had my name written on it for a few seconds. Penny had left me at the top of the staircase after pointing out my room.

I ran my fingers over the pluck before walking back up the hallway and stopping at the first door I saw. Written on this door too was the same gold letter's but this pluck said "Hayley's Room." With that I walked back to my room, going inside for the first time. In my room was a beautiful king sized bed with black silk blankets and black and dark purple silk pillows. Next to my big bed was a table with a chair and there were two doors that lefts this room other than the one I came though. I walked over to the first one, which cropped out of the wall. Inside was a walk in wardrobe. The ward rode was full with clothes all in my size. Next I went to the other door. It went on to a balcony. The balcony had no railing. It looked out on to the forest that surrounded the house. There was another door going of the balcony into another bedroom. I went back into my room, seeing big bed again and unable to stop myself. I run over and jumped on it with a little scream. I pushed all of my pillows onto the floor. I laugh at myself.

Then stopped suddenly then the door to my room opened. I sat up looking to my doorway were a boy about my age stood. He had black waving hair and was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. I had to say other than he needed a really good tan. He had a nice body. I guessed he was Penny and Andrew's son because his eyes were the same golden colour as theirs were. "Are you okay" asked the cute boy standing in my doorway? "Yeah, I'm fine," I said pushing my long strawberry blond hair back behind my ear's and smiled at him. "Sorry, did I scare you," he asked moving into my room. "No. I was just having some fun," I said getting up off my bed and putting some of my pillows back on my bed. "Well. Hi then, I'm Scott" he said picking up some of my pillows too. "Megan," I replied putting the last of my pillows on my bed. Then I turned to face him, he was staring at me. I couldn't help but blush as he looked at me. "What" I said finally said after I couldn't take the staring anymore. "Nothing. You're just not what I thought you would be. When Penny and Andrew said they were…. adopting someone else" he said pausing in the middle to think how to put it. "Okay, then," I said not really knowing what to say. "So Megan. Are you staying here because you didn't bring much stuff if you are" he said looking at my bag which sat next to the door. "I don't know, if I'm staying. But I don't have that much stuff anyway" I said answering Scott's question. I looked out the window. "I think you should stay. You'll like it here. So how old are you anyway," he asked me making convection? Outside the window was the balcony behind that was the forest that surrounded the house. I got lost in the beauty of the forest for a second before I looked back at him. "Yeah, maybe. I don't know yet. I'm 16." I looked back out the window. But now there was someone standing on the balcony.


	4. New brother and sister

The person stepped into the light on the balcony. She was beautiful. Her hair was light blonde and it flowed down her back to her bottom. She was wearing a little black dress which stopped just above her knees and black knee high boots. On her arms she had black fish net gloves and a bracelet with the same ruby eye on it that Penny had. She could have been wearing everything and she would still have looked like a goddess in my opinion. She walked in off the balcony into my room.

She looked at me for about a second then smiled at Scott. "Hey Scott, you coming out for dinner," she asked him trying to forget I was there. "Hey Hayles, yeah I'm coming give me a sec," he said to her when he turned to me. "Nice too met you. You should stay around. Me and Hayley are going… out for dinner, I guess. I think Penny is making you something nice though. So you should probably stay here but see you soon" he said then walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I turned to the beautiful girl still standing in my room. She glared at me then said in a song like but cold voice "keep away from Scott! He deserves better than you!" Then she turned running from my room. She looked almost like, she flow out of my room on to the balcony and into the darkness.

The rest of the weekend flow by and it was time for me to choose if I wanted to stay with the Fraser's. I knew Mary would be happy for me to have a family. This family liked me, so it was up to me, did I want to live with them forever? I guess Scott is really nice and Penny is a beautiful person. But I hadn't met Penny and Andrew's other son. He is Hayley's twin, Thomas or something. And Hayley well, she bit my head off for being nice to Scott. What does she have against me and Scott hanging out anyway? It's not like I'm in to him. I have Spencer, that's all I want.

**A couple of weeks later**

I choose to stay with the Fraser's but I still haven't told Spencer. Mary rang my sister, Jasmine. Jasmine was 19, old enough to look after me but she was still young, so she thought it would be better for me to be adopted. Yeah right! Better for me, more like better for her. She didn't want her little sister around were she had her 20 different boyfriends over each week. Last time I heard it was Max or something. So she got rid of me, I had moving in with my new wonderful family on the other side of the world in America. But Spencer is not like my sister. I still care about him. How do I tell him, I have moved to the other side of the world?

I sat in my room with the new mobile phone Penny got me in my hands, trying to think of how to tell him. Scott walked into my room and sat down on my bed with me. I flipped my phone over in my hands. "Come on, if you're going to be this sad here. I going to have to kick you out," he said in a joking tone, patting me on the back, I smiled fakery back at him but I liked that he cared. "Okay, Okay. I think I'll just text him." I said flipping open my phone.

**I texted:** "Hey Spencer. It's me, Meg. I got a new phone and I'm going to a new school. And oh yeah I have a new family and I've moved to America to a town called Jacksonville. See you soon xx."

I sent it before I could change my mind about it. "Good! Done being all sad now? Come have some fun with me and the others. We are watching Spiderman down stairs. Come watch with us" said Scott pulling me up off my bed and dragging me down stairs before I had time to answer.

We walked into the lounge room. The whole room was white and spotless just like I thought it would have been. There was a big wide screen TV against the far wall. Hayley and Thomas were sitting on the t shaped couch which was facing the TV.

As soon as I saw Thomas, he went stiff. He always did this every time I was in the room. It was like he couldn't stand the smell of me. And with that he got up and walked from the room with Hayley behind him. She had her hand on his shoulder and was muttering under her breath. "It is okay, Tom. It'll be okay." There was the smash of the garage door as Thomas and Hayley left. Then it was just me and Scott.

Me and Scott sat down on the couch but after about an hour. I got bored so I flipped upside down letting my head hang over the end of the chair. I talked for the first time after sitting down. It was about when Spiderman was hanging upside down and his girl was kissing him. I said without thinking "do you think it would be different, then kissing normally, kissing someone upside down I mean," I asked Scott.

He just smiled at me. "Maybe I should just show you" he said sitting down on the floor next to me. He put his ice cold hand on my check. He was so careful with everything he did. Then his cold lips were against mine but before I could think about what was happening. He pulled away. i didnt care who was there, but i thought i should looked up.

Hayley was standing in the door way. Her eyes fixed on Scott. "Wait until Penny and Andrew hear about this" she said. I didn't really understand but Hayley had a way with all the guys. She could get them to do whatever she wanted. But he didn't affect Scott, the way she affected all the other guys. It bothered her that me and Scott were hanging out. I didn't think Hayley ever told Penny and Andrew about that day. Until about a week later then I couldn't sleep.

I heard everyone fighting down stairs. I walked and sat at the top of the staircase. "Why would you risk it? You have no idea what could have happened," said Penny in a worried voice. "Oh, come on guys. It was just a little fun, wasn't it Scott? You shouldn't have stopped," said a guy's voice I had never heard but I could only put the beautiful voice to Thomas. "No! It wasn't like that Tom and you know it. Just because your heartless doesn't mean I am!" yelled Scott.

"Right! That's why you're kissing someone you can't ever be with," said Hayley turning to look at Andrew. "Scott you know it's wrong. And if you can't control yourself Megan has to go," said Andrew. "Come on, Andy. It's not Megan's fault. She doesn't know what could happen," said Penny in her sweet caring voice, putting her hand on Andrew's shoulder. With that the family split.

I got up and went back to sleep, or really to think about everything I had just over heard. Why where things always this hard?


	5. Spencer

Spencer was in town for the day. Before I moved in with my new family, me and Spencer would take day trips on his motorbike or do some guy thing that he liked to do. So the next day I choose to go met up with him. Not sure which reason was more important, getting out of the house (because of what I heard) or seeing Spencer. I had just one problem. I had no way to get there. I didn't know how to drive a car and they had no motorbikes. I thought it was stupid. They had like two cars each but there wasn't a motorbike in site. So I borrowed one of the Fraser's less expensive cars and taught myself how to drive.

Spencer no matter what he did to himself. I could always pick him out. Even when he cut off all his brownie blonde hair which he usually had pulled back into a ponytail, I could still tell it was him standing next to a beautiful motorbike in the car park of the beach. As I pulled up beside him, my window was already down so I could feel the wind in my face. He said with a smile on his face, "Where did you get the car?" "I borrowed it from a member of my family," I said getting out of the car.

Then in one moment it all went bad, as the wind blow my hair in his direction. He cringed like an invisibly force was trying to kill him. He clenched his fists into tight balls then he said unable to relax muttering a little "About family. Umm, has Jazzie told you she has a new boyfriend? Well. She does." I didn't know when he was going with this. We had always been strong, even when he was going though some family stuff which he couldn't tell me about. We had never let it get to us. But it looked like me moving, was going to do it.

He kept going when I didn't say anything. "While you were away, Jazzie and I got close". Then it hit me and all I could feel was the hatred for him. He got with my sister. Not that I didn't love my sister but he is my boyfriend. Well, was my boy friend. Couldn't he have picked someone else, who would take him away. So I wouldn't have to look at him in the face again. "Okay. Have fun," I said getting back into the car. "Hope it works out," I said and with that I drove out of the beach parking lot.

I drove around for a while not wanting to go home. Then my phone rang. It was Scott. I didn't pick it up. He could wait the 20 minutes it would take me to get home. I went straight to my room after telling Scott I was back.

There was someone in my walk in wardrobe. I guessed it was Penny putting away my clothes like she always did. She had so much free time. I guess she did everything for me.

"Hey" I called out to the person not really forced on what was going on. They turned away with my favourite and most worn jumper in their hands. "Oh. I didn't know you were home" said Thomas dropped my jumped and heading for the door. If he hadn't have talked I would have had no idea what he was feeling. His face was always expressionless. He was always stiff around me, not that I saw him very much. I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't care; he would be out of my room in a second like he always did.

But as the tears came, though I tried to fight them, the footsteps stopped. He stood at my door. If he knew it was silly and stupid, he would just leave. "My ex boyfriend just left me for my sister." I said I had to stop, to stop the tears coming down harder. I put my head in my hands so he could leave and not feel bad about it. But the next thing I felt was an ice cold hand around my shoulder. "Well. I think you smell great so don't worry about him. He's just a silly little boy," said Thomas sitting down next to me on my bed. "Thankx," I said laughing at his compliment though I didn't really understand. We sat there, doing nothing really. it was the first time i'd really talked or seen him before.


	6. The truth

Then without warning I found myself pinned against the wall. First by Thomas's arms and then by Hayley's arms.

"Thank you, Tom" she said in a cold voice taking his arms off me and pinning me down with her owns.

"Hayley! That was wrong. I wish you would found other way, I know there is another way," he said.

"I know you hate her but do you really want me to go down with her" said Thomas.

"Come on, Hayles. We'll deal with it another way," he said again putting his hand on her beautiful shoulder. I still couldn't move, Hayley was a lot stronger then she looked. She dropped her arms and in the time it took me to blink she was out of my room. I stood there, like Hayley's arms were still holding me down.

I was lost in thought until Thomas walked out of my room onto the balcony. I ran up to him putting myself between him and the door on the balcony that lead into his room. His blonde hair blow in the breeze that come from the forest. I had never looked at him close up before, more because he could never be in the same room as me for more than 2 seconds. I could have stood there looking at him for hours but I had questions.

"What was that," was the best one to cover everything I had to ask.

"Well, She. Scott. You. Together," he said in a matter trying to put it right.

"What? Hayley and Scott together or" I said. Thomas cut me off with a laugh.

"In her dreams, maybe. Only one, she can't get to do whatever she wants" he said shacking his head.

"She likes Scott and she hates us hanging out" I said thinking over everything that had happened with me, Hayley and Scott. This was the only thing that fits.

"Hanging out? Yeah, right! He kissed you the other day remember" said Thomas in a mocking voice.

"Yeah I remember. But it doesn't mean we are together. She can have him," I said my voice raising as I said it.

"Yeah. Well, she knows that. But it's different now you two can be together because that little mutt ditched you for your sister," he said in a cold heartless tone. And that was it. Why did I think I could talk to Thomas about anything? So I turned away and went back into my room. I couldn't take it. All my emotions were everywhere.

* * *

Hayley was standing against the door of my room that lead to the hallway.

"Now you know," she said not taking her burning golden eyes off me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I don't think he knows. You should tell him," I said in a rush to get everything I needed to say out before she stopped me.

"Maybe I should. Thankx," she said now deep in thought. Then there was a loud bang as something hit the wall on the balcony. I jumped to my feet. Then there was another bang like two boulders hitting each other. Hayley bet me to the door. Throwing it open she yelled

"Guys, cut it out. You're going to break something." I looked over Hayley's shoulder to the fight outside. There was a great human sized hole in the wall to Thomas's room. Then I saw Thomas being pushed off the balcony by Scott. A scream came from my lips before I could stop it.

Then like in the movies, Thomas was back on the balcony. He had just fallen off a second story building and then jumped back up without even breaking a sweet. All of them, Hayley, Thomas, Scott and out of nowhere Andrew and Penny all were staring at me like I did something wrong.

"It's okay Megan" said Penny putting her hands up as she walked towards me.

"Is it really?" as I asked she stopped a few feet away from me. Was everything really okay? Was Thomas really not hurt? No one could fall off a second story building and live but there he was. Were they really going to tell me, what was going on? No one said anything.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you. You can leave if you want," said Andrew moving to stand next to his wife. "Everything is going to be okay. You're not going to hurt me. I can leave. Unless you're going to through me of the balcony too, I don't want to go anywhere," I said trying to find out what they looked so worried about. Nothing was making any sense.

"She's not scared of us! You pick the one human who isn't afraid of us," said Hayley is a sick mocking laugh to Penny and Andrew. I looked at the faces of my new family. Penny, Andrew still looked worried. Scott had the biggest smile on his face and Thomas looked as expressionless as always. They were my family no matter what they were. But what had Hayley meant by Human? They weren't human?

"What are you guys" I asked each member of my family? Each one looked to the next for help until all eyes were on Andrew. Andrew my first and only father figure looked into my eyes. He would tell me the truth right or was it really that bad that they didn't want me to know? I thought about all the weird things that happened in this house.

I'd never seen any of them eat food, now that I was thinking about it. They all have the same golden eyes, even though they are meant to be adopted and the biggest was the human side hole in the wall.

"I've never seem any of you guys eat," I said out loud even though it made me sound crazy. "That's because we don't eat food," said the loving caring voice of Penny though what she was saying made no sense.

"What do you eat then, human flesh like a werewolf? God now I do sound crazy," I said with a sigh, looked for a hint that I was getting warmer.

"Not human flesh, Megan. Human blood," the words came like a terrifying story from Andrew's lips. Human blood? For a second I was scared but only a second because then I remember I was talking to my family. The ones who I had lived with for the past 3 months, they were taking blood from other people to live. I was living with vampires. Then other questions hit me. Why hadn't they eaten me yet? What were they waiting for? Was there any way, they could live without blood or am I doomed to be killed by my family? I must have said something I was thinking out loud because Penny became to speck.

"Megan. We don't eat human blood. We can live on animal blood," I looked at Penny but somehow I couldn't see her taking down a fully grow bear and drinking its blood. She was far too sweet for me to think of her hurting anyone or anything at all.

"Okay" I said I didn't really know what else to say to that. So they weren't going to eat me but I was still living with vampires.

"Maybe Meg you should sleep on it and see how you feel tomorrow" said Scott. Before I could say anything, I was being tucked into bed and two seconds after that I was asleep with all I had leant playing over in my dreams.


	7. My love

The next morning was normal, well as normal as could be, now that I knew I was living with vampires. I walked down to the kitchen, Penny was cooking me breakfast like she always did.  
"Hey Penny, you know you don't have to cook me breakfast," I said sitting down at the table.  
"I like to, it gives me something to do," she smiled at me. She was a happy person before, but now I don't think the smile will ever leave her face.  
"Where are the others," I asked as I begin to eat.  
"Hayley and Scott are somewhere in France, I think. And Thomas and Andy are," she said but was cut off by Thomas and Andrew coming into the room.  
"Right here, and before you ask by my clothes, show off here tried to take down a bear. Which would have been fine if the bear was alone but no it had its mate and cubs with it," said Thomas about Andrew.  
"Why do I let you two go out together?" said Penny shocking her head at them.  
"Well, do you want to go get some food, Penny" said Andrew taking her hand and they walked out the door together.  
"So where did you go for breakfast, I mean. Italy? Japan? Australia? Hayley and Scott went to France. Do I get to go somewhere for lunch?" I said taking another month full of food.  
"What are you jealous of the new couple? Who are in Italy for breakfast, Canada for lunch and France for dinner," said Thomas going though the new couples plan in a joking voice.  
"Yes I am jealous of the new couple. Couple? They got together? Go them" I said happily leaning back in my chair.  
"Okay then Miss Jealous, I will take you to the beautiful county of the roof. Where you can eat your wonderful breakfast," he said picking me and my plate up and carrying me to the roof.

* * *

After I finished Thomas and me sat on the roof. I was happy just sitting with him though I didn't really know why.  
"So, Miss Jealous, are we still jealous of the couple's trip?" he asked me smiling for the first time. I loved his smile. How I saw for the first time emotion on his face. I loved being with him. "Yes and no. I'm not jealous of their trip but of them" I said looking at him before blushing.  
"Really and how can I help with that" he asked me. I lead forward pushing myself closer to him. I knew he would be able to push me away so there was no harm in trying. I put my hand in his hair then my warm lips found his ice cold ones. His lips moved with mine. It was perfect. He cared for me, I cared for him. As my hand without knowing found their way to his shirt, he pulled away.  
"What don't I smell good enough" I whispered jokingly in his ear. He kissed my neck making me feel like I was going to fall of the roof right there and then.  
"No. You smell Beautiful, delicious, lovely, and too good to be true. And that's the bad thing I can't take your life" he said whispering into my ear then he started kissing me again.  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell the other's about us" he said then he stopped to give me a chance to breath.  
"Yeah, maybe, if that's what you want," I said but I wasn't really listening as I was losing myself in his now warm eyes. I would do anything for him. I was happy. I was with a vampire not that I thought I was going to be with one but he really wasn't the one I thought I was going to be with. Hey things change.


End file.
